Talk:Cutler Beckett
Age? Do we have any information/speculation on the age of Beckett? Old enough to have established the brand on Jack pre-CotBP and have it widely recognised as the mark of a pirate, old enough to have Governor Swann know him but have completely lost track of his rise in status until recently... But young enough to have Tom Hollander play him? ^_^ But seriously now, anyone know? zombie 09:39, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *Hollander himself was roughly 38-40 during filming, so we could assume Beckett is approximately the same age, meaning he's likely a couple of years younger than Jack (if we're taking Depp's age as the character's). If they're around the same age, there's not too much of a problem. Of course, that's only speculation. Seeing as we don't have a fixed timeline for the series, ages are hard to pin down. - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 09:49, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Random Thing (Titled for Separation) He's doing it all wrong the index finger is supposed to be folded back as well. *Don't be a jackass **Bear in mind there's no need for either of those comments - Kwenn 08:26, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Beckett's Body? After the Endeavour explodes and you see the fallen flag of the East India Trading Company, obviously signifying their defeat, is the body that lands on top of the flag in the water Beckett's? *Presumably. It's symbolic that Beckett, so focused on "good business" would end up dying on top of the symbol of his company - Kwenn 08:26, 29 May 2007 (UTC) **Makes sense. ***Don't forget to sign your name after posts by typing four tildes: ~~~~ - Kwenn 11:18, 29 May 2007 (UTC) *It probably was because it seemed as if all the other officers abandoned ship.-Chevalle 20:50, 19 June 2007 (UTC) *And why would they show some random guy's dead body if it didn't mean anything. Ethan.walling.33 (talk) 01:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) *You're replying to a pretty ancient thread^ Just pointing out. -'Lord Midhav' 09:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Lead quote I much prefer the "just good business" line over the current one; it not only encapsulates the character's viewpoint, but is also a recurring line, almost his catchphrase. The "they are signed" quote tells us nothing about the character other than he's part of the EITC, and Jack sounds like he's being sick when he hears his name. It's daft - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:57, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *Lead quotes usually have to do with the character as a whole, giving an insight on how others view him as a person or something. The other quote doesn't have much to do with Beckett as a whole, and it focuses some what on his and Jack's relationship.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:05, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::...Which is a microcosm of his attitude towards everyone else; everything's business to him - he doen't really treat anyone as a person, just allies or enemies. Just because it's about Jack, doesn't mean the sentiment isn't relevant - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not saying it isn't relevant, just that it's not immediately apparent to the reader. The quote isn't saying something about him, but of Jack, despite giving insight into his personality, but, whereas it is absent in the rest of the article, the lead quote shows how someone else thinks or feels about him. However, a quote where he says something directly about himself, like Davy Jones' lead quote, that would also be acceptable, it's just not common for characters to speak about themselves.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:13, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Why? Jack does it all the time. And besides, it's not an issue; the quote reflects his personality, his outlook, and serves as his catchphrase as a memorable line - it's also his last, making it even more important. Your quote adds nothing to the character - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:16, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Jack does, but most do not speak and brag about themselves. Jack is a unique case. The quote is still not about him, it just reflects his personality, and that isn't a very good lead quote. Take the lead quotes of Davy Jones, Elizabeth Swann, and Barbossa (Elizabeth being the most exemplary). They all are directly about themselves, and give good insight into the character's personality or life. The current quote is the closest thing we have to this, which is simply something specifically about him.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:42, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't see why you're so adverse to quotes spoken by the characters themselves. Why can't a character reflect their own personality? What exactly does the current one reveal about Beckett, other than straight-forward facts? Also, "bleh" is hardly a quote fit for an encyclopedia - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Quotes by the characters themselves are fine, as long as they have to do with something about the character (directly), as I said about Jones, Barbossa and Elizabeth's articles. If a character reflects on their own personality, that's fine, so long as the reflection is obvious to the reader. Also, "bleh" is some what humorous, and adding humor to an otherwise dark and sinister article, could be prefered to the cold simplicity of a catch-phrase, among other things. If you can find a quote where Beckett describes himself as a whole, I would probably have no qualms with that.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:09, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I have. I don't see why you're not getting that Beckett is all about business. It's exactly what his character is: a businessman. Also, we're not meant to be providing either humourous or sinister articles; neutrality, remember? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 23:08, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I meant that the content was sinister in nature, not that we purposefully added a sinister theme to it. Besides, you say you have a quote along the lines of what I'm looking for, but you haven't. Beckett isn't describing himself in that quote, as I have said before. You need a quote that describes him directly. The current one does the best job of that. It's better than the one before that: "Cutler Beckett?" "It's lord now, actually."; which I appropriately moved to a proper section; and your quote is just an indirect view of Beckett's personality, but there aren't any lead quotes like that, that I know of. Now I mean a quote like, "I'm just trying to make the world a safer place", or something, that would be closer to what I would agree to. But, there's none like that, within my knowledge, and so the current lead quote is the best as can be found.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:21, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::His personality isn't being described in your quote -- all we know from that is that he signs things and is part of the EITC. But, neither of us are going to persuade the other, so we need a third opinion on this - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:53, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I didn't say it had anything to do with his personality, but it does describe him directly. If you can find one that does a better job of that, then I would be glad to have it up. I'm not sure how a third opinion would help much, but if that's the only thing that will put this to rest, the let's get a one.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:05, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I like them both and I think they could both go up there. Face it you will proubily never stop fighting about them and I realy would like them both there, it can't be the first time there have been two lead quotesUser:Admiral James Kaizer 20:14, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Please learn how to spell. I agree with "Captain Kwenn" - "Just good business" seems to be the best quote we have, and it does describe his personality in many ways - he is a business man, and all he cares about is money, power, and, well,business. I vote that the quote be changed. ~ Princess Jedi 10:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Beckett's titles Does somebody know full list of Beckett's ranks and titles? In scene from POTC2, in Port Royal, Beckett presented arrest warrants for Will and Elizabeth to governor Swann, but before that, in deleted scene, he presented documents that commission him as.........? I saw that scene on youtube but never find her again. Uskok *He is a Lord, that one is obvious, but he is also the Governor of the East India Trading Company. His titles can all be found in his infobox.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:37, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **Is he the governor? I thought he is "just" one of the 24 directors. Is there any source about this? El Chupacabra 17:29, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, but in that deleted scene, he mentioned some other titles. Uskok *Well I haven't seen it, but it is a deleted scene after all, so it isn't canon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 15:12, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Not necessarily; the Visual Guide does at least reference a couple of deleted scenes. In the Wordplay script, Beckett has documents proclaiming his "appointment to the Royal Commission for Antilles Trade and Protection" and has "extraordinary powers both governmental and military" - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:48, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Captain Kwenn, do you have any link to that script? Uskok :Wordplay, website of writers Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 11:27, 24 August 2007 (UTC) The link doesn't work to me. Can you write that part of the script here? Uskok Since he captained the Endeavour, (that's what all articles on this topic says), he was a captain, so this title is right. El Chupacabra 12:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) He is definately Lord, that much is certain, but according to my copy of The Visual Guide he is Chairperson of the East India Trading Company, not Governor. Also, I'd like to point out that he may not neccessarily be the Captain of the Endeavor - he may be, I'm not saying it's definate he isn't, but he may just be like Governor Swann on the Dauntless (at the beginning of COTBP) - just an elite passanger. ~ Princess Jedi 10:48, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Lord Beckett's china What is the make or name of his "tea drinkin high mightyness". I have a friend who needs a set. I thought Wedgewood but so many to try to see. HELP ME thanks caymandj ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ~ Princess Jedi 10:49, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Equipment and traits I think that the section has been poorly named - equipment and traits just don't mesh well as a section. Could someone please consider making it "Equipment and Assets" and "Personality and Traits"? ~ Princess Jedi 10:51, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Lord Cutler Beckett? It has come to my attention that people refer to Lord Beckett as Lord Cutler Beckett, which I think is wrong. According to POTC2, he confirms to the Governor he has acquired the title "Lord", if this was the case, then he would only be Lord Beckett, not Lord Cutler Beckett. The courtesy style "Lord Cutler Beckett" would imply that he is a younger son of a Duke or Marquess, and not a peer in his own right; if Cutler Beckett had become a noble, then he could be known as "the Lord Beckett", and "Lord Cutler Beckett" would be incorrect.FogBound 17:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC)FogBound :but this is how they called him in the movies.. maybe they were used to cutler backett >< Web Head 17:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :He is supposed to be called that.. thats what Barbossa calls him anyways.. "Lord Cutler Beckett" 22:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Need Help Something is wrong with this site. Everytime I look up Barbossa, Beckett or Davy Jones I get nothing but a blue screen. What's happening? Poe247 February 27 2009 Beckett's relationship with Elizabeth Swann? Is it really true, that he is seemingly infatuated with Elizabeth Swann?And intrigued by her personality?I've watched the movies a couple of times and I've never noticed that he had this sort of feelings for her.I would love to know, what the reason for this statement is. 21:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Sora :Whoever told you that, he was wrong. The only relationship they had was "I'll kill you, or you'll kill me."--Uskok 23:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have the same opinion, but I've read it, in his article on this site?At the moment,I just don't know what is right or wrong? 16:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Sora ::Ok, I think I saw the problem and attempted to fixed what's been written. Although I do agree with what you guys said, I cannot deny that Beckett had some sort of interest in Elizabeth Swann. Example, this quote from Jack and Beckett's negotiations in AWE: Jack: "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the ''Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" Beckett: "And what becomes of Miss Swann?" "...What interest is she to you?"'' So that's why I think Beckett had some sort of interest over Elizabeth, at least until around the Parley before the Maelstrom battle. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 19:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Beckett doesn’t have any interest in Elizabeth. He thinks that Jack love her, so he smiles in the third movie when Jack try to protect her, because he is certain he was right. In a deleted scene of the parlay before the battle, he say that Elizabeth is the « true » motivation of Jack, and turn to Will with a smile, he apparently succeeded to show Jack as a recreant 19:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) The mark left on Beckett. Following the release of The Price of Freedom, I sent an email to author AC Crispin inquiring as to the mark that Jack Sparrow left on Cutler Beckett. To both her and my belief, the mark was purely emotional and is not physical in any way. I believe that this should be noted on the article. Currently it is written as "Jack ultimately escaped, and at some point left his own mark on Beckett". It should probably be changed to "Jack ultimately escaped, and ... *explain emotional mark left here*". For proof, here is an exact quote of what AC Crispin said to me: "I believe that the "mark" Cutler Beckett was referring to in regard to himself was not a physical scar, but a sense of betrayal, as you noted. I believe Beckett saw Jack Sparrow as destined to be "his" man, and felt betrayed when Jack wouldn't go along with that role. I don't believe his feelings for Jack were, per se, carnal. I think he was fascinated by Jack, who was everything that he, Cutler Beckett, was not -- able to swordfight, physically adept, charming to the ladies, good looking and, in his own way, quite dashing. I think Beckett imagined Jack becoming his most faithful minion, and when Jack wouldn't play that role, Beckett felt hurt and betrayed -- which swiftly turned to anger and a need for revenge on the man who had played him for a fool. So while "Jack's mark" (the P for pirate brand) was more physically painful, I think the mark Jack left on Beckett's very repressed and stultified emotions lasted a lot longer. I think Beckett really missed Jack, believing him dead. I think part of him grieved." So, yeah. I thought that this was a very interesting note on the mark which everyone had previously speculated to be something physical. I just thought it would be nice to know. DrSunie 17:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, I believe ya. I know Ms. Crispin personally...having asked her a few questions myself. And we're in the process of getting TPoF info, though it is taking a bit long as few of us own the novel. And I agree, that note should be added. Thanks for the info. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) What Beckett feel for Elizabeth Beckett doesn’t have any interest in Elizabeth. He thinks that Jack love her, so he smiles in the third movie when Jack try to protect her, because he is certain he was right. In a deleted scene of the parlay before the battle, he say that Elizabeth is the « true » motivation of Jack, and turn to Will with a smile, he apparently succeeded to show Jack as a recreant Nobility Rank? I apologise for bringing up a relatively minor issue, but where exactly would Beckett rank in the peerage? His ordinary style of Lord Cutler Beckett indicates the younger son of a duke or marquess. But he’s also been referred to simply as “Lord Beckett” which would indicate he himself holding a title between marquess and baron (most likely at the lower end, since peers of baronial rank are styled as “The Lord title here”). InspectorGregson (talk) 22:19, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :Cutler Beckett was not the younger son of a duke or marquess. In fact, he was the first Beckett to ever hold a noble title. We still don't know how he got the title, though. The original script for Dead Man's Chest implies Cutler Beckett met Weatherby Swann before he became the governor of Port Royal, and since Swann didn't know that Beckett was now Lord Beckett during their first meeting in the film, I think it's safe to assume Beckett became a lord at some point between Swann's journey to Port Royal and the beginning of Beckett's war on piracy.--Kapetan Lost (talk) 18:10, November 11, 2019 (UTC)